Sophomore year at Barden!
by We-ship-jeca
Summary: Jeca story: Becas back for her Sophomore year at Barden! Will she find love? What happens when a new girl throws herself at Jesse? Will anyone get out unharmed? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with an awesome story (that I promise to update,) about Pitch Perfect! I'm sorry people who were reading my other fic, I quit that one. Ok well lets start! BTW: I dont own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters (expect a few that I will tell you about!)**

_Italics= thought_

**Bold=text**

Beca's POV:

"Bye!" I yell as I jump into the cab that will take me to the airport. With help of the Bellas and Trebles, I decided to stay at Barden! I watch the green evergreen tree's become less abundant. When the cab pulls up at the airport, I thank the driver and give him $12.00 dollars.

(Starts off when Beca's in another cab going to the airport.) Only ten more minutes till I get to see the Bella's and JESSE again!_ I have to tell him I like like him_, I thought. Suddenly I become all hot and bothered. As the cab pulls up to Barden, I jump out of the cab and grab my stuff. Oh no, one of the "tour guides", as like to call them, approaches me. I start to run/walk away to Baker Hall. All I know is that I got a new roomate. Thank god I won't have to deal with Kimmy Jin anymore. I approach my dorm, 166, and open the door. "Amy!" I yell as I see who my new roomate is.

"Flatbutt!" Amy yells. She walks up to me to give me a "hug".

"Amy, I can't breathe!" I sputter as she lets go of me. I walk over to my bed and flop down on it. "How was your summer?"

"It was fantastic! I went back to Austraila, and restled some Dingos and Crocidles. how was yours?" she replied maryaliy.

"Don't get me started," I replied hazily.

"Guessing bad then?" I don't answer. "Going to take that as a yes?"

"Let's go to the activetys fair to get set up,"

"Good idea, Shankshaw!" Amy and I walked out of our dorm just as my phone buzzed,

**-you going to the activity fair?**

** -the nerd**

** -yeah nerd!**

** -boo hoo u hurt my feelings :( **

** -the nerd**

** -shut up nerd**

** -kk cya soon!**

** -the nerd**

"Flatbutt in love?! I never would have guessed!" Amy fake gasped.

"Shut up Amy," I mumbled as my face lit up like a christmas light. I looked around to see that the other Bellas were already there setting up. "BELLAS!" I yelled as I ran over to them...

**Ok guys sorry it was short im grounded so I might not update for like a week. Also sorry about my spelling! CYA! Please like and review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay two updates in one day! Ok I love my stories full of action, so there will be a fair amount of it. If you don't like action this is not a fic for you. Lets start!**

**Bold=text**

_italics=thought_

"Bella's!" I yell as I sprint over to the stand, where there setting up.

"Beca!" they yell in sync. Since Chole and Aubery graduated last year, we are short two Bellas.

"Wow," Amy says, "I missed you guys so much! GROUP HUG!" Amy walks toward us and we all do a group hug. We don't notice a handsome, tall "stranger" stealthy sneak up on us. Jesse clears his throat. I spin around to face him.

"Jesse!" I cry out.

"Hey million dollar baby!" I frown.

"Never call me that," I say in a mad tone. Jesse rolls his eyes and laughs.

"I just stopped by to say hi, and see if you wanted to have a moviecation tonight?"

"I would be honored to!" I say in a fake British accent.

"Ok, my dorm at 8:00."

"Goodbye nerd," I say as he walks off. "Ok guys, we need to picture perfect Bellas!"

At about 7:50 I walk up to Jesse's dorm for our moviecation. I knock on the door and wait. To my surprise Benji answers. "Hi Benji, wheres Jesse?"

"He went out to grab a couple of things. Come on in," he motions me into the dorm. Benji's bed of coarse has star wars sheets and magical stuff. Jesse's side of the room has movies and movie posters around the room. He has plain blue sheets with little movie characters on them. So cute! Jesses such a nerd! Just as I thought that Jesse comes bursting through the door.

"Hey Becs just went to get some popcorn. The buttery kind just the way you like it," he winks at me and I giggle.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two to peace," Benji says.

"Bye Benji!" I say in a flirtatious way. Jesse looks at me wide eyed as I start to laugh. "So what movie?"

"Letters from Juliet!" I groan in disgust. "Come on it will be fun!" he says in a playful tone.

"Fine," We settle on his bed, computer separating us. He starts the movie.

At the end of the movie when they kiss, Jesse looks deep into my eyes. My stomach grows with butterflies. We move our heads close and kiss. A deep passionate kiss. We pull away.

"I really like you Beca," He says.

"I really like you too nerd," I say as a grin creeps on my face.

"Will be my girlfriend Beca Mitchell?" I gasp and smile.

"I would be honored too nerd." We lean in for another kiss. But instead of just kissing, we start to make out.

I head back to my dorm in a dreamy manner. I open the door and flop down on my bed. Amy is on her bed starring at me wide eyed and has an evil grin on her face. "Tell me all the details," she says.

"Ok, I'm now Jesse's girlfriend!" She squeals and runs over to hug me. I sigh and let her do it. "I'm going to sleep night!"

"Night Beca!" I fall asleep...

**OK I will try to update as soon as I can BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay guys I'm back! In this chapter AUDITIONS ARE HELD :) :)! Ok here's the story!**

Erggg! Sunlight peaks through the window. I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I get up and open the door. "What do you want!" I yell as my dad walks in.

"Beca no need to yell I'm just saying hi," I snarl and roll my eyes. (Oh and BTW Shelia and Dr. Mitchell aren't married... yet.)

"How's Shelia?" I say as I snarl in disgust.

"Beca that was kind of the reason why I came," he starts, "Sit down." I am taken by surprise and I sit down. He sits down next to me. "Shelia and I are getting married."

"WHAT!" I yell.

"The wedding is going to be soon,"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I scream.

"Beca calm down," he tries.

"OUT NOW!" He starts toward the door. And stops on the threshold of the door.

"Beca,"

"OUT!" He walks out. I sit on my bed and start to cry. Amy walks in.

"What up flat- what's wrong?" I start to sob even more. "Do you want to get Jesse?" I nod through my tears. "Ok, I will be right back." She walks out the door.

Amy's PROV:

Good thing I know where Jesse's dorm. Wow, I'm running! When I get to Jesse's dorm I'm out of breath and sweating. I knock and start yelling, "JESSE, JESSE!" He opens the door.

"What up Fat A- what happened to you?" He asks with a questioning look on his face.

"Beca...crying...need...help!" I stutter.

"Wait what!" He asks.

"BECA NEEDS YOUR HELP FLATBUTT!" I yell load and clear.

"LETS GO!" We run to the stairs and run down them. We approach her dorm and walk in.

Beca's PROV:

Jesse asks as he comes and sits next to me. I burry my head in his shirt and cry.

"Flatbutt can you talk?" Amy asks.

"My dad came," I stutter.

"Why?" Jesse asks.

"He came to tell me that Shelia and he are getting married!" I choke out. Jesse hugs me tighter.

"What's wrong with that?" Amy asks.

"She, she beats me," I wail.

"Oh Beca!" they gasp. "Well she sounds like a bitch!" Fat Amy says. I cling on to Jesse and cry my eyes out. Jesse and Amy confert me for the next hour till I'm calmed down. "You guys ready to go to auditions?" Amy asks. We nod and walk to auditions. When were there we settle in to our seats.

"Beca's team meeting!" I yell. The Bella's gather in a circle and listen. "Ok, we need to find two picture perfect Bellas. They need to be good singers and they need to be cute!" I grin as they nod. "Ok let the auditions begin!" I shout. On que Tommy walks out and begins his "speech". The first person walks out. She is tall and has long blonde hair. She has the looks to be a Bella. Lets she if she has the voice to be a Bella.

"Hi my name Taylor Lizzy and I have a question. Can Bella's date Trebles?" She smiles as she says that.

"Yeah they can," I say wondering who she likes.

"Yay!" she says as she blows a kiss to Jesse. I am shocked to see her do that and so is Jesse. She starts to sing Just Give Me A Reason by: Pink. She's really good, I think. When she's finished she smiles, then winks at Jesse, and leaves. The auditions go on and on and on! There were only 2 good singers and one was Taylor. I sighed wondering how this day could get any worse.

"Ok," said fat Amy, "we already know who we are choosing. Taylor and Emily." Emily is short-ish with long brown hair that falls in waves and piercing green eyes. She has an amazing voice, too! "Beca do you agree?"

"I guess," I say as I sigh.

"Ok then, Bella's we have the kidnapping and aca-ignition night on Friday two days after classes start. Be ready!"

**Ok next chapter will be up soon...**


	4. AN

**Hi guys! Quick authors note, I will not be updating till I get out of school next Tuesday! Thanks for the support and remember please review. I want to know how I'm doing!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! SCHOOLS OUT! I'm soooooo happy! Ok here's the story! But first I would like to give a quick shoutout to .792 for giving me such lovely comments! Each time I post a chapter, one of the people who reviewed my story will get a shoutout! Thank's for the love!**

Two days after classes start:

Fat Amy and Stacie happily skip out the door to get Taylor and Emily. 10 minetes later they return with Taylor and Emily. Taylor has a brown bag over her head and is screaming and kicking. Emily remanes calm, I think she knows whats happening. We pull the bags off their heads. Taylor stares at us then screams, "You bitches! You should have told us where we were going. I thought we were actually being kidnaped!"

"That's the way we run things here," Fat Amy says with a sneer.

I sigh and say, "Okay the new Bellas are Taylor and Emily as you see. Taylor and Emily line up and hold your scarf in your right hand." They do as I say, "Now repeat after me. I say your name promice to be the best Bella I could ever be." They repet. "And not to love one elses boyfriend," They repet. "You are now Bella's!"

Taylor rolls her eyes and says, "I knew this was going to happen. I mean I'm pretty and an awesome singer!" She brags.

Fat Amy does a fake cough and says "Slut." Taylor glares at her.

"Lets go to aca-ignition night!" I yell. We make our way there. When we arrive Jesse comes up to me and pulls me away.

"Damn, you look hot!" Jesse says with a grin.

"Are you drunk already?" I ask.

"Maybe! I'm going to get you a drink! WEEEEE" He yells as he skips away.

"Oh, Jesse." I mudder with a smile.

**Jesse's Prov:**

As I walk over to the drink table a tall blonde walks up to me."Hey didn't you audtion for the Bella's." Then I realise who she was.

"Yeah, and I made it! I think your really cute! Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks.

"Yes, and you know her, shes in the Bella's too," I say.

"Who is she?" she asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Beca," I say. she laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Are you kidding me! Beca is all dark and bitchy. She is sooo ugly too! You can do better with me! I'm so pretty!" As I'm about to respond she atacks my face.

**Beca's Prov:**

I walk over to the drink table, wondering where he is. I spot him kissing... TAYLOR! Then I realize he's not kissing her back, he's trying to throw her off. "TAYLOR!" She stops,turns around and grins at me. "What were you doing with my boyfriend?" I yell.

"Kissing him. What did think I was doing!"

"That's it your disinvited from the Bella's!" I yell. Now everyone is watching this.

She looks at me and says, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" I sneer.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND JESSE!" She yells as she walks away.

"Yeah right," I mumble as I walk up to Jesse. I kiss him and he kisses back.

"Lets go," He says as we walk away. As we start walking I feel a strong forse on the back of my head. I fall down and hit the ground hard as my world turns black.

**Cliffhanger!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm Back! Ok this chapter's shoutout goes to... TheMockingJayPin! Thanks for the nice complement! Also I noticed that last chapter's shoutout went to .792. I meant .792. Sorry about that anyway in the last chapter Beca blacked out...**

Jesse's PROV:

As I was walking farther up the road, I heard a scream. Oh my god it sounds like Becas. I turned around and see Beca's head hit the ground hard. I screamed at the sight and ran up to her. Tears dropped down from my eyes as I saw that her head was bleeding a lot. I felt her pulse, thank god shes still breathing. "Someone call 911!" I yelled. But Then I saw Benji was already calling. Fat Amy, Lilly, and Stacie kneeled down next to me. They were sobbing along with me. Donald bent down and scooped up his girlfriend, Stacie. Benji kneeled down next to me.

"I called the ambulance there coming. I also called Chole, she lives near by and cares about Beca." Benji said.

"Do you think she will be okay?" I croaked out.

"I think she will, bro. She's a fighter." He gave me a small smile. Then I noticed something, there was a rock laying near, covered in blood. I picked it up not caring if it was covered in blood. Than it struck me. I looked around for Taylor but I didn't see her. Damn it, she got away!

"Benji, I knew who did it," I blurted out.

"Who?" he asked.

"Taylor," I sobbed. Someone reached for Beca, then I realized that it was a hospital worker. I can't believe I didn't hear them pull up. They put Beca on a stretcher and carried her on to the ambulance. I tried to jump on but they had to ask me, "Are you a husband or a family member?"

"Husband," I said with a small smile.

"Okay, climb aboard." I climbed up on and asked how Beca was. They said that she would probably be okay. I sighed as a sign of relief...

**Sorry it was soooooooooooooo... short!**


End file.
